Armaggedon: Darkness Falls
by StarkidKlainer21
Summary: Blaine just got the lead role in his first movie. Kurt freaks out about- well, read it and find out. Klaine is married in NYC and this is fluffy fluffy fluffy and a bit angsty. Haha the title makes no sense, but give it a try.


**Hi reader! I hope you like this little thingy I wrote. In this, Klaine is married and Come What May wasn't a fantasy, they sang it at their wedding. I apologize for the cheesiness. It's not that great, but it is pretty fluffy. I also don't know if that whole first gay action hero thing is true. I'm kinda assuming, so don't yell at me for it. **

**Oh, and I keep forgetting: I don't own Glee. Klaine wouldn't have broken up if that was so.**

* * *

Kurt remembered when Blaine told him he had gotten the lead role in a major motion picture. Blaine had had a huge smile on his face the entire day and when Blaine finally told him, he practically leaped onto his talented, amazing husband with joy. Blaine's grin lit up his face brighter than the sun.

The young performer had auditioned for a new movie called "Armageddon: Darkness Falls." It was "a fast-paced action thriller that features a group of apocalypse survivors facing the outside world shrouded with danger after a disease wipes out the Earth and leaves them with mutations and special abilities," Kurt read the summary skeptically, raising an eyebrow. The synopsis was awful and the lines he ran with Blaine were even worse, but the movie was highly anticipated and sure to be a hit. Since this was Blaine's big break of course he would see it in theaters several times and buy it on DVD.

"Hey, it's not that bad," Blaine defended, scooting closer to him on the couch until their jean-clad knees were touching. "There are some kissing scenes later on that we could practice that are pretty great. Especially with you in them." He lowered his voice and slid his hands up his husband's arms.

Kurt smiled, and then frowned in confusion. "Wait, I thought this was an action movie."

"Action flicks always have at least some romance. It would be very boring if all I did was shoot things and look like a badass walking away from explosions the whole time."

Kurt smirked. "You're going to do that anyway."

"Yeah, but romance makes things more interesting and gets more girls to watch it." Kurt rolls his eyes as the hazel eyed man continues. "I just hope the dude that plays Tony doesn't have a lot of facial hair 'cause it's really gross." He motions to his husband's hair-free face and kisses his cheek.

Kurt is frozen. "Your love interest is a guy?!"

Not catching Kurt's shock and terror, like the oblivious cupcake he is, he replied, "Yeah, I'm really excited." Kurt's eyes widen and his heart stutters. "My character, Stephen, will probably be the first openly gay action hero ever."

Kurt was so distraught that he leaped off the couch and almost shouted, "You're going to be kissing another guy?"

Now Blaine also flew out of his seat and looked about as distressed as his husband. "Baby, it's just two scenes-"

"TWO SCENES?!" Kurt shrieked.

"-and it's just a bit of kissing. You have nothing to be jealous about! And I heard a rumor that the top candidate for Tony is the guy from that one movie we went to about the drug cartel and the guy's girlfriend was kidnapped or something. He isn't even gay!"

This seemed to calm Kurt down a little and Blaine wrapped his arms around him. "Kurt, love, you don't need to worry about me! I've already made the mistake of cheating and I won't be stupid enough to lose you again."

The taller man pulled back with tears in his eyes. "But you _are_ leaving me. Didn't you say filming is in Holland?"

"Yes, but only for a month or so. Then we're in L.A. for a few weeks."

"Blaine, that's all the way across the country! You're going to be in all these glamorous places with these glamorous people without me. How could I possibly _not _think you would find someone better than me?"

"Darling, no one is better than you." Blaine hugged him tightly and rocked him. "You said you were never saying goodbye to me and I intend to do the same. I love _you,_ Kurt."

After standing on his tiptoes to places a kiss on Kurt's forehead, he reminds him, "Come what may…"

"I will love you until my dying day." Kurt finished, a single tear escaping from his eye. Blaine kisses it and his lips slowly make their way to his husband's mouth.


End file.
